


[综英美]推boss搞事情162

by TYwg



Category: Daredevil (2003), 剑网三
Genre: M/M, [综英美]推boss搞事情 162章省略部分
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 23:24:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19365808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TYwg/pseuds/TYwg
Summary: 162章省略部分，你们没能看见的小拖拉机=v=第一次驾车超级方张这一章我用晋江统计有7600+字，到ao3显示好像少了。总之晋江那边我放了7100，扣除的晋江币会少500字的量_(:з」∠)_





	[综英美]推boss搞事情162

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[综英美]推boss搞事情](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/493165) by 天涯无归. 



> （这是一个刀刀想玩骚的结果对方比他更骚的悲伤故事w）

利奥在卧室门口端详着马修。

窗帘被小律师拉了起来，仅剩一丝细缝，房间在微光下没有黑到伸手不见五指的地步，利奥隐约能看到马修的脸——想要看清他的表情还得再近一些。

在走近以前，他的视线滑向了男友的其他部分。

之前围在腰间的浴巾被马修扔在床脚，利奥能大致看到他的肌肉块，他的皮肤一定还带着最后一点儿未消散的水汽，抚摸起来不会输给刚剥壳的水煮鸡蛋，从不甚清晰的肌肉轮廓可以推测出他的每一块肌肉纹理，胸肌、腹肌、以及再往下边的……

利奥的呼吸粗重了些，这次却不是因为战斗对体力的消耗。他感觉自己对心率的控制变得有些困难了。战斗绝不会影响他对生理活动的控制，进战状态下他是完美的。然而现在……

……他又不在打架。

“你真积极，利奥，”马修坐在床沿朝他歪头，利奥推测他在笑，也许还有点儿小紧张，“看来你一定有所准备。”

“当然，马特，”利奥准备走近，在那以前他先关上门并悄咪咪通过脑波交流把待命的飞盘指使回韦恩企业，“其实我最近看了很多‘学习资料’，呃，或者叫‘学习视频’？”他耸耸肩，把自己看小黄片的行为说的冠冕堂皇，“反正我不想当那个急匆匆冲上来结果差点被亲到窒息的毛头小子了。”

“噗——其实那样的你还挺可爱的，”马修说，他微微侧头，似乎是在倾听，“要不是现在能听到你的某个特殊的生理活动，我会以为自己没有预想中的魅力，利奥。”

啊……特殊的生理活动。利奥想。

硬了是他的错咯？小律师这么诱人，别人不管，总之他是把持不住的。

“你当然有，马特，”利奥终于走近，弯下腰给了自己的男友一个吻，“天知道我现在维持心跳频率有多难，它平时明明比吃饭喝水还轻松！”

现在的距离下他能看清他的男友了。

马修确实在笑，从面部肌肉的收缩情况来看他确实有点儿紧张。看来所谓的情场老手也不怎么样。

他保持俯身的姿势，视线从马修的唇角移向那双浅色的无神眼睛，然后缓缓下移，顺着鼻梁移动到在接吻后有些湿润的嘴唇，然后到他性感的下巴。

马修看上去就像是年轻的布鲁斯，但只是像，利奥觉得他比自家大蝙蝠还要帅。

他的帅气程度就快要赶上利奥自己了。

利奥的视线继续下移，他看清了马修紧实的肌肉线条，与……其上的伤痕。

……啧。

才过了几天，距离上次给他自动回血才过去几天！就把自己弄得一身伤，他不就是仗着有我！

利奥的视线下移，看到了马修微微抬头的阴茎。

噢，这可比任何微表情都要明显、都要有力！利奥想着，尽量平缓自己的呼吸，维持心率变得愈发艰难。

马修突然抬头，未干的发丝擦过利奥凑得过近的脸，带来一股清凉湿润的痒意。

“那就暂且放下这件困难的活计吧。”小律师说着，勾起一个跃跃欲试的笑。

……他的笑怎么能这么好看！

利奥喉结滚动一下，舔舔唇，用力呼吸。

“嗯，听你的。”利奥说。

他不再压抑，放弃了对生理活动的控制。他的呼吸又明显粗重了些，与之伴随的是以往绝不会有的、心率与血压的变化。

一直在仔细倾听的马修轻笑出声。

“你的心跳在加速，利奥，血液正流向你的‘迪克’，”他说着容易刺激到利奥的话，缓缓舔了舔唇，把本就湿润的嘴唇变得更加有光泽，“你兴奋的不轻，毛头小子。”

他在挑衅。

他就是在挑衅！

利奥清晰地得出这个结论，猛地再度凑上前吻住马修，这次他不如以往那样温柔缠绵，他嘴上的动作有些粗暴，不容置疑地撬开马修的唇齿，舌尖探入进去并肆意侵略。趁着马修被动迎合他的时机，他把马修的上身推倒在床垫上，并曲起一腿，膝盖顶在他两腿间的床沿。

马修原本就坐在床边，就算现在上身倒下去，脚也并未离地，仅仅是重心被转移到脊背上，结结实实地躺上了床。

利奥的另一边膝盖直接顶在床面上，就在马修腰侧，他现在整个人俯在马修上方，能清楚地看见自己的男友。

这次利奥有技巧地进行了换气，当一个吻结束时，他仅仅有些微喘，可惜他的恋人也不比他差。

而可恶的马修竟然还就着躺在床上的姿势挑衅地笑起来，连在他们嘴边的一缕银丝在微弱的光线下间或闪烁一下细微的白光，仿佛在嘲讽利奥技术不到家。

不，他查阅了那么多视频与文字资料，他的技术必不可能不行！

“在游戏里，我所属的职业被称为外功猛男。”利奥伸出舌头舔断了碍事的银丝，他再次俯下身去，亲吻马修的嘴角，然后是下颚、肩颈、锁骨、胸膛。

当他的手握住马修的阴茎时，他能明显感受到恋人颤了一下。

“哦？”马修有些艰难地抑制住肌肉的动作，利奥推测他刚才差点就挺跨了，可惜陷入较劲状态的小律师不服输地压下了自己的欲望，继续向利奥发出挑衅。

利奥被恋人气得牙痒。

他轻轻咬住马修的一边乳头，湿润又粗糙的舌尖一圈又一圈地摩挲口中的肉粒，牙齿也不轻不重地磨蹭着，直到马修难耐地呼出一口气，伸手扶住他的后脑，把他往自己胸口上摁。

利奥在舔弄的同时，手上的动作也不慢，恋人的分身在他的撸动下很快继续充血涨大，现在已经完全抬起了头。

“我是外功职业，马特，”利奥的拇指指腹在马修的前端摩挲了几下，给予足够的刺激后把手伸向他的后方，在环状肌肉旁轻轻按压试探，“所以，我是猛男。”

马修的呼吸有些不稳，利奥的手离开他的前端后他扭动了一下腰身，微微张嘴，试图从空气中榨取些什么能够抑制现在有些失控的温度的东西。

“呼……”马修喘了一口气，眨眨什么也看不见的眼睛，“那就证明给我看，利奥。”

他的话音刚落，利奥往经过数次按压试探后变得松软了些的小穴缓缓塞入了一个指节。

里边很紧，干涩又紧致，利奥恨恨地轻咬了一下马修的乳头，得到一声小小的惊呼作为回应。

利奥愣了几秒，在放开口中的肉粒以前把自动回血通过这个小东西传递给了男友。

前所未有的传递部位让马修明显明显地颤了一下。

“我打赌你没用过后边，马特。”利奥说着，稍稍活动了一下埋在他体内的指关节。

他能感受到马修在极力接纳他，但是他实在不忍心像指导书说的那样继续往干燥紧绷的内里开阔，即使他知道自己的男友不是什么易碎物品。

他需要一些其他东西。

马修喟叹一声，放松地躺在床上，伸手指了指利奥身边的床头柜。

利奥伸手拉开柜子抽屉，一眼就看到了他想要的。

“看来你的准备也没有那么充分。”马修懒洋洋地说，语气舒适又惬意。

“我在赌你有所准备，马特。”利奥从软瓶中挤出一些膏状润滑剂涂抹在手指上重新开始进行扩充，这次的工作明显顺利了不少，他轻松塞入了第一跟指头，然后是第二根。

与此同时，利奥的另一只手开始在马修的皮肤表面抚摸，他摸过正肉眼可见地缓慢愈合的皮肤，从马修的后颈摸到胸口，然后是腋下、肋骨、腹肌，他缓慢地、来回地摸索试探着，在摸到腰侧与尾椎处时，马修的皮肤迅速染上了潮红，呼吸也急促起来。

利奥开始有技巧地来回磨蹭这些部位。

“哈……”马修喘着气，语调有些不稳地开口，“我能听见你的阴茎在持续充血，利奥，呼……我有充分理由怀疑你只是看着我、摸两下就会自己射出来。”

“……闭嘴！”利奥反驳，插入的指头旋转着分开，把马修的一条腿抬到肩侧，然后插入了第三根手指，引得他又发出一阵低喘。

“你……呼……多久没射了，嗯？”马修问。

“……大概八年多？”利奥思考了一下，在扩张进行得能够保证自己不会伤到马修时，抽出手指，扶着自己胀痛的肉棒，把前端塞进了这个隐约能看见内部褶皱嫩肉的洞口，把它们撑到完全敞开，甚至隐隐有些发白。

马修因为后边的入侵而闷哼了一声。

他本不该继续深入问的，他该说一些其他的，或者进行一些能把他们的火燃得更旺的象征性挣扎，但是他不得不继续发问。

八年多……八年多以前，利奥在某个可憎的实验室，首次体会了被一次次肢解又慢慢复原的感觉。

那不会好受。

利奥没说过详细经历，但是马修想要知道更多。

“身为一个……呃啊……功能正常的人类，”马修喘息着问，后边的滚烫肉棒在他的入口处浅浅抽插，每次拔出些许的距离就试探着插入更深，从饱胀感慢慢滑向快感的刺激让他差点说不出话，“……禁欲八年是不是太过了？”

马修能肯定，“人类”这个称呼很好地愉悦到了利奥。

利奥在抽送中慢慢往更深处顶，他喘着气，时而抚慰马修的前端，时而抚摸男友的敏感带，好让马修后边被入侵的的感觉快点儿转换为一些快乐的东西。

作为回应，马修的双腿环住了他的腰，顺应他的频率摇摆着迎合他。

“……我没法啊，你知道、哈……在一个陌生人的抚慰下射出来有多耻辱吗，”利奥勉强回忆了下过往，还好现在他正在跟男友做爱，否则他绝对会生气到咬牙切齿，“当然，我的精子也被检测出无法与地球的卵细胞结合，九头蛇啥也没做成。”

他们没能从利奥身上捞到任何好处。

马修有些心疼自家的貂。

利奥轻描淡写的事一般对他来说非常严重。

“……所以你立志不再射精？”马修用开玩笑的语气说，他还想再说些什么，利奥仿佛已经厌倦了他的提问，猛地停止试探，一口气顶到了底，让马修未出口的话变成一声抑制不住的呻吟。

利奥在男友的肠道里进进出出，他加大了抽送力度，每次都拔出到仅剩冠状头部还在入口处，然后狠狠插到底，直到马修再说不出任何问题，他喘着粗气，眉峰有些痛苦地皱起，再无法拼合出一个完整的词汇，愉悦的轻哼也变成一声声带着泣音的低吟。

利奥的动作太深、太重了。

但是马修默默忍受着，没有说出任何一个代表拒绝的词汇。

利奥在高潮即将到来时意识到了这一点。

他停顿一下，放缓了自己的频率，快感仍然在层层叠加，然而距离浪尖的距离却越来越远。

“嗯……哈……”马修本来已经变得无力的双腿再次环住利奥的腰，声音有些低哑，还带着未散去的哭音，“我能承受，利奥。”

利奥有些享受马修现在的样子。

“……但是我不想，马特，”利奥说，他俯身把马修往床里推了一截好让他们两人都能完全落在床上，而不是一人双腿伸出床沿，另一人索性就站在床边，这个过程不可避免地让利奥的阴茎往更深处捅了一些，引得马修又是一阵让利奥兴奋的呻吟，“我……”，利奥没怎么犹豫就决定全盘托出，“在实验室的经历后，我就学会了控制自己，我可以完全阻断情绪对判断的影响，也可以控制自己的大部分体征……除了现在。”

现在，他把拴住自己的铁链解开了，这不仅仅意味着他的心率会有所变化，更表明他的情绪会对所作所为产生很大影响。

他现在就是个感情用事的混蛋。

他怕自己会失控，会伤到马修。

就像刚才那样。

利奥继续着抽插，马修眼角的生理性泪水在昏暗的光线下不时反射着光，他有些着迷，随即开始继续加速顶弄，一只手从马修的敏感带撤出来，专心抚摸他的阴茎，从柱身旋转着抚摸到前端，又回到囊袋处套弄。

“那么你现在的状态……啊……就专属于我了，”马修却显得有些愉悦，他换了个安全点儿的话题，“话说，你说过拉尔通过与布鲁斯接吻才有了你，那么……”

马修勾起一个坏笑。

那么你跟我接吻了那么多次，算下来你是不是该……咳咳……

“……不，没有的，不存在的，”利奥磨了磨牙，特地往马修的前列腺方向重重冲撞了十几下，惹得他呻吟着用力把头向后仰，“我……呼……我的确获得了你的基因，也只有你的，但我不知道该怎么操作，我又不是纯血R星人。”

前列腺被顶撞的强烈快感淹没了马修的理智，他没能再放出其他什么话。

快感一下下叠加，一波波浪潮把原本远离了顶端的快感推了回去，终于，利奥加快速度抽送了几下，马修的喘息声越来越高，饱胀的阴茎喷射出一股不少的白液，它们直直喷射在利奥的腹部，有少许溅到了利奥唇边。

他把那部分舔了进去。

马修的肠道在高潮中裹紧了利奥，像是要把他给吸干，终于，利奥也忍耐不住，喘息着达到了高潮，滚烫的精液射在马修体内。

月光在窗帘缝隙间若隐若现，只能从它偏转的角度推测时间过去了多久。

利奥餍足地轻咬了一下马修的乳头，用尽全力没有显露疲态，虽然他此刻特别想直接趴在男友胸膛上。

“现在你能听到什么？”利奥平复了一下呼吸问。

马修过了十几秒才反应过来。

“你的心跳，呼，快得像是在擂鼓，血液冲击血管壁的声音非常明显，”他顿了一下，“……我也差不多，我还能听到详细情况……比如我后边的肌肉在蠕动着试图收紧你……比如你的精液在我的肠道里滚动——它们真烫，呼……比如你的肉棒因为我的描述而再次充起了血，它又变大了不少，比如你的身体正在往前列腺输送精液，我猜你准备继续把它们送到我体内。”

马修的描述实在是太详细、太露骨了。

利奥：“……”

这这这……

这谁顶得住啊！

他看着男友还沉浸在高潮余韵的盛世美颜，看着他因为自己动作而染上红色的、现在已经痊愈的皮肤，看着他虽无焦距却能看出满满的信任的双眼，感觉自己又硬了不少，就埋在男友体内硬了。

“你在引诱我犯罪。”利奥低下头吻了一下马修有些湿润的眼角说。

他的用词让马修警惕起来。

“不算犯罪。”马修否认。

他没有焦距的双眼直直“看”向利奥，明明盲人的眼睛表露不出太多感情，利奥还是能看出那双眼里的坚持与包容。

利奥什么都看得出来。

“……哦，那就不算。”利奥说着，在马修脸侧蹭了蹭。

“我没听出多少诚意。”马修说。

“那怎么才算有——”利奥话没说完就被打断，他感觉自己被钳住、被压制，被扔到了床上，等他回过神来，自己已经躺在了马修身下，而男友就居高临下地伏在他上方，他知道，马修绝对蓄谋已久，“……你真可恶。”

利奥看了一眼自己上一秒还埋在男友体内享受，现在在空气中可怜地颤抖瑟缩的小兄弟，开始考虑重新翻身的可能性。

“只对你。”马修说。

他在利奥得以反抗以前迅速把润滑剂送入了他的后穴，并开始有技巧地撸动他涨挺立大的阴茎，利奥在剧烈的快感下颤抖喘息着，没能提起力气暴起。

马修的扩张做的很快，在润滑剂作用下，完全放松的利奥甚至没多少异物感，等他反应过来，男友炙热的前端已经顶在了他的洞口。

利奥有些方地吞咽了一下。

那根滚烫的阴茎存在感实在是太强了。

他想往后缩，马修反而抓住他的双腿向两侧分开，微微敞开的褶皱毫无保留地顶在了温度骇人的阴茎顶端。

“要我描述一下吗？”马修在利奥上方露出胜利者的痞笑，“润滑剂在你的小洞里随着肌肉的舒张而活动，它们发出的声音就像是等下我会在你体内制造的声音的缩小版。”

他详细描述了一下利奥后边的小口之后会发生的事，它会被填满、会活得无尽的快意、会紧紧吸住马修的阴茎，他的描述让利奥在被入侵以前就有些难耐地又涨大了一圈。

利奥自认还是敌不过经验丰富的马修。小律师此刻实在太过帅气，就算暂时认输他也心甘情愿。

这样的马特也很诱人呢。利奥神志不清地想。

下一秒，马修骤然入侵的阴茎就把他拉回了现实。

马修并没有插入太多，但仅仅是半根也有些过，前方经过手指的扩张还好，深处则有些难受，要不是润滑剂的存在，利奥能肯定自己和马修都讨不了好。

利奥仰头喘息着，他的双手紧紧抓着马修的后背，颤抖着放松后边的肌肉以方便马修往更深处探锁，古怪的异物感让他非常不适，但他知道，这只是暂时的。

他还没能想太多东西，马修就小幅度地抽送起来，不过没往深处探索，而是目的明确地顶上了他的前列腺。

利奥的呼吸频率猛地被打断，他惊呼一声，腰部剧烈地弹跳一下，为突如其来的刺激而有些茫然愣神，马修早有准备地按住了他。

“操……我再说一遍，你真可恶，马特。”利奥极力压制自己的喘息，瞳孔还因为刚才的刺激有些失焦，他的后穴紧紧裹住马修，前端则开始分泌浅色的液体，这是即将达到高潮的表现。

他被顶到接近高潮了。

“那我也再说一遍，”马修吻住利奥的唇，直到他肺部的氧气耗尽才放开，“只对你，利奥。”

利奥急促地大口喘息，懒得与他争辩。

可这却不是结束。

马修依旧没有往深处走，而是时轻时重地顶弄他最敏感的一点，起初利奥还能压抑随马修律动而不停被打乱的喘息，到了后来，他实在没精力那样做，快感层层叠叠汹涌而至，异物感早早消逝无踪，他发出压抑不住的低吟，然后随着马修猛然加重的力道，他的呻吟变得高亢响亮。

利奥放开不知什么时候从抱紧马修的背变成死死抓住床单的手，打算抚慰一下相比后边而显得有些空虚可怜的前端，可惜马修早早察觉他的打算，在他摸到自己肿胀得不成样子的阴茎以前，先一步捉住他的手腕摁到了头顶。

利奥有些懵。

他挣扎了一下，先不说之前的体力消耗，在力道上他的确是敌不过开了挂的城市义警的。

他还就真挣扎不出来。

“……马特？”利奥有些不确定地、撒娇似的轻声说，“我的、哈……前边，我——”

他的话语被新一轮进攻搅碎，马修在他的前列腺附近不住地撵摩，无论他想说什么、想不想说话，他都只能发出一声声无助的呻吟，很快他就再没有挣扎的力气，攀升的快感在他体内累积，然而他却没法抚慰一下自己的前端，让自己达到顶峰。

“……好。”马修突然说。

没等利奥发问，马修猛地顶上了利奥的前列腺，突如其来的、前所未有的强大刺激让他瞬间达到了高潮，未经抚慰的阴茎喷射出一股乳白的精液，他沉浸在快感的漩涡里神智昏聩地叫出声，后穴抽搐着绞紧了把他推上顶峰的肉棒，好一会儿才缓过来。

这次，利奥体会到了切实的疲惫。经历一场战斗，飞跃数座城市又进行两次激烈的性交对他来说实在太过耗费体力，如果可以，他真的想就此蒙头大睡。

但是有一个问题。

马修还没有射。

……他怎么可以！

等高潮余韵散去，马修已经趁机捅到了底，肉棒在利奥的内壁来回摩擦，时而顶弄一下前列腺，慢慢开始在利奥体内堆积起下一轮快感。

利奥很累。

但是他在这样的刺激下再次兴奋了起来，他的后穴不知疲倦地裹着他的男友，想要获取更多。他完全被马修掌控着，马修能听到他的一切。

利奥整个人瘫在床上，再无力反抗，任由马修慢吞吞地来回抽插，时而发出几声根本就不想压抑的呻吟。

实在是太慢了。利奥想。

以这样的速度，天亮他也没法达到下一轮顶峰。

“……你就不能用点儿劲吗，马特？”利奥鼻息不稳地抱怨。

他知道马修绝对是故意的。

“嗯？”马修发出一个疑问词。

他的频率没有丝毫改变。利奥知道他也压抑得很辛苦，但他就是要压抑。

他想要逼迫利奥说出更多话。

而利奥注定耗不过他。

“操操操操操，”利奥用一点儿仅剩的力气扭动屁股去把自己往马修的阴茎上钉，但当前体位与所剩不多的体力他注定完成不了这个，“……为什么你在床上这么可恶！”

“我想听。”马修回答。

利奥想骂脏话。

马修在他骂出口以前微微歪头，侧脸在汗涔涔的肌肉映衬下显得诱惑十足。

利奥的满口脏话被堵在了喉咙里。

他得认输，他想要更多，他很贪心，就算自己没力气了也还想要……

他得说一些平时绝对不会说出口的、助长情趣的话。

“……干我，”利奥难为情地仰起头，用下巴对着身上的人，即便他知道马修看不见，“……操哭我，马特。”

回应他的是一条覆盖上眼睛的柔软丝织物，马修把它绑在利奥眼部，隔绝了利奥的视线，他再看不见微弱照明下的男友，唯一能感受到的只有后边的滚烫，还有因为某个混蛋动作停下而窜上来的、难以忍受的痒意。

“……马特？”利奥茫然地问。

马修亲吻了一下利奥的嘴唇。

“让你体会我的视角。”他回答。

利奥陷入了新一波浪潮。他除了后边存在感愈发鲜明的肉棒以外什么也没有，他感觉自己是海浪中的一片枯叶，只能被动地被海浪推向高处，完全无法控制方向，也没力气控制自己。好在他信任自己的舵手，无论如何，他相信他。

利奥喘息着被再次向高峰推进。

“游戏里猛男……嗯，哈……的叫声跟你所想的不太一样。”他在呻吟的间隙说。

“那么……他们怎么叫？”马修再次狠狠顶了利奥几下，等待利奥除了呻吟再发不出其他声音才发问。

“……嘤。”利奥的声音终于带上了哭腔。

马修呼吸一滞，在利奥的哭喘中发狠地抽动几十下，把他们两人都推上了高潮。

过了一会儿，他有些脱力地侧躺到利奥身边，伸手摸了一下蒙住他双眼的纱巾。

它已经湿透了。


End file.
